Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah
The relationship between three siblings of the'' ''Original Family Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah. They are the titular protagonists of the The Originals. Due to Vincent Griffith's spell, the trio can never see each other again. If they did, they would put Hope Mikaelson in great danger. The relationship is presumably over due to Marcel Gerard compelling Elijah to forget about his siblings and family. Early History |-|The Middle Ages= While still humans, Elijah and Klaus are first seen sword fighting against each other, with Rebekah and Henrik watching the sword fighting and enjoying themselves. Until their father, Mikael, arrives and upsets everything due to Klaus' antics. Mikael takes Elijah's sword from him and easily takes down a submissive Klaus. Elijah, Rebekah, and Henrik watch helplessly as Mikael screams at Klaus until their mother, Esther, says that he has made his point. On the night of the full moon, Klaus and Henrik went to watch the men turn into wolves, which was forbidden. Klaus later came out of the woods, holding a dead Henrik in his arms. Rebekah and Elijah both gathered around Henrik's body comforting each other, while their mother mourned the death of her youngest son. Mikael and Esther went to the witch, Ayana imploring her to help bring Henrik back to life but she could not. Mikael and Esther ask Ayana to help them protect their family by making them stronger than the werewolves. Ayana refused to do such a spell and so it fell to Esther. Esther used dark magic to give her husband and children strength, speed, and immortality. To complete the ritual Mikael stabbed each of his children. Klaus and Rebekah awakened to find blood all over themselves. Klaus attempted to comfort her, but is stopped by Mikael, who forces her to complete the transformation turning them into Original Vampires. Then a little after they became vampires, they burned down the White Oak Tree, since it was the only thing that could kill them. However, the witches saved the ashes and combined them with some daggers that could neutralize all of the Originals (except for Klaus, being both vampire and werewolf making him a hybrid). Then after their mother's death, Klaus stayed behind to help Rebekah bury their mother. Rebekah tells Klaus she will never turn her back on him, and so does Elijah, promising that they will "Stick together as one. Always and forever." |-|12th century= Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus are living in Italy in the 1100's. Where 'the five', a group of dangerous vampire hunters, are killing all vampire's they come across. Klaus and Elijah talk about how they should be more careful and not get caught while Klaus tells Elijah he should be more worried about Rebekah, who is courting one of the hunter, Alexander. Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus have lunch with Alexander and talk to him about the vampire problem but Alexander does not divulge any information to them. Rebekah is than seen with him at night and he tells her to come with him on his crusade to kill all vampires and she agrees right before he stabs her with the white oak dagger. Alexander daggered her, Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn but because of Klaus' werewolf side he is not affected. Klaus than kills Alexander and yells at Rebekah for trusting Alexander over him and than asks her what Alexander promised her in order to get her so vulnerable (we later find out that it was a cure to vampirism). When Stefan talks to Rebekah in present time (2010) she tells him that she and Alexander where engaged to be married and had already picked out a church. Rebekah admits that she truly loved Alexander and thought he loved her as well—but then says that she was a love-struck fool to have the man she loved 'kill' her and for her to then bury him in the place they were to be married. (After Alexander's death she buried him with his sword. The sword would later be used to reveal the truth regarding the cure to vampirism.) Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah arrives in New Orleans and she demands that Klaus tell her where Elijah is. Klaus late reveals that he gave Elijah to Marcel. Rebekah convinces Klaus that it is alright to care and want his unborn child. In Sinners and Saints, Elijah is released by Davina and he is reunited with Klaus and Rebekah. In'' Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Klaus sees Elijah take on the role of leader and he asks Rebekah who put Elijah in charge. In ''Bloodletting, Klaus and Elijah go looking for Hayley and Klaus accuses Elijah of having feelings for Hayley and eventually ends up biting him. In The River in Reverse, In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Hayley asked Elijah and Rebekah to help protect her family in the Bayou after Klaus decided to try to win his new vampire army over by giving the vampires permission to hunt and kill the werewolves, in hopes that they would trust he had no plans to make hybrids. Elijah and Rebekah reluctantly agreed to help her, since Klaus had her under house arrest at the compound, and while they were out in the Bayou, they met a werewolf named Cary. Elijah noticed that Cary was wearing a ring on a necklace around his neck that once belonged to their mother, Esther. When Rebekah and Elijah returned to the plantation house, they found Klaus waiting for them there, clearly angry because they interfered with his plan to kill all the werewolves. Elijah showed Klaus the ring he found Cary wearing and reminded him that it was a ring their mother used to wear long ago. He continued on to tell Klaus that Cary had told Elijah about a legend about their werewolf clan, where long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a son with a very powerful witch. Their legend stated that this son was something they had never before seen, as he had been turned in to something both werewolf and vampire. Klaus, realizing that the ring used to be his biological fathers, and that some of the werewolves who had come to the Bayou to see Hayley and the baby were actually his biological relatives, broke into a little smile. However, he quickly covered it up when Elijah asked Klaus to come home, and coldly asked him what home he means. Klaus then angrily called Elijah a pathetic excuse for family, which clearly hurt Elijah. Klaus coldly brushed off his half-siblings' attempt to make amends with him and refused to forgive them, believing that neither of them were truly sorry for believing Tyler's lies over their half-brother, and for falsely accusing him of only caring about his unborn child as far as his plan to use her to sire more hybrids. Klaus then reminded them that he took back the entire city and their original Mikaelson Compound is now his home again. Elijah couldn't understand how Klaus could say that while he was holding the mother of his child a prisoner, which only angered Klaus more. Klaus retorted that, once again, it all comes down to the pretty little wolf, and added that even if the ring is what Elijah claimed, that he's had enough of family to last him a lifetime, before he left. Back at the compound, Elijah apologized to Klaus for falsely accusing him of using his unborn child for his own gain, though he did add that Klaus doesn't make it easy for people to love him. Klaus, secretly thrilled to reconcile with his half-brother, pointed out that, even so, Elijah still wanted to try, and admitted that if Elijah and Rebekah were ready, they are both welcome to join him in their family home. They both smiled, and Klaus finally forgave Elijah, and vice-versa. In The Casket Girls, In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah agree to consecrate Esther in New Orleans soil. In Dance Back from the Grave, In Crescent City, Céleste tells Elijah that Hayley, Rebekah and Klaus are all in danger. Celeste poisoned Elijah with a kiss which weakened him so he could only save one. Rebekah was captured by Genevieve and Klaus by Bastianna Natale but Elijah decided to save Hayley who was trapped in a burning building. In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus and Elijah discover Rebekah was the one who brought Mikael to New Orleans. Klaus, infuriated, tries to kill Rebekah but Elijah stabs him with Tunde's blade, allowing Rebekah time to escape. In Farewell to Storyville, the bond between the trio is tested as Klaus puts Rebekah on "trial" to find out her reason for summoning Mikael to New Orleans. Elijah is tested as he refuses to permanently kill Klaus and protect his sister. Klaus stabs Elijah with Tunde's blade. Klaus and Rebekah talk and he asks her what she wants. She explains to him that she wants a family and someone to love her. Klaus tells Rebekah to leave New Orleans and never come back, they are too damaged to stay together. Rebekah leaves the cemetery. Klaus pulls the dagger out of Elijah. Rebekah says goodbye to Elijah and she leaves New Orleans. ]] In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus and Hayley agree to send their daughter away to keep her safe. Elijah disagrees as he believes as long as she lives she will be hunted. Klaus tells him that they will fake the baby's death. Elijah asks Klaus who can protect the baby better than they can and Klaus admits to him that there is one person, Rebekah. Klaus meets with Rebekah and he hands his child to her - confiding that despite their differences he wouldn't trust his child with anyone else. Klaus tells Rebekah to be happy and she tearfully promises him that they will be. She asks Klaus what his daughters name is. He says her name is Hope Mikaelson and he cries as he watches the two leave. |-|Season Two= In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah calls her brothers when Esther's starlings find her and Elijah leaves the compound to meet her. After happily reuniting at a dinner, Rebekah notices that Elijah is not in his usual mood and finds that he has murdered a bunch of innocent people. She quickly neutralizes him and calls Klaus to warn him. He tells her that she needs to go to their old safe house, where they had stayed after escaping from Mikael in 1919, and that he would join her there. In The Map of Moments, They had no interaction, but Klaus and Elijah discovered that Rebekah is not in the body of the witch they selected, in case their plan to take down there mother failed. In The Devil is Damned, They had no direct interaction each other, but Klaus and Rebekah are talking with Elijah on the phone, discussing if the woman she met in the Dowager Fauline Cottage, is there long lost sister Freya, Klaus and Rebekah then get into a argument regarding why she didn't ask if there aunt Dahlia is still alive, Elijah tells them both to stop, states that if the woman is who she is, they will know soon enough. In I Love You, Goodbye, They attend Hayley and Jackson's wedding. After they go to Lafayette Cemetery to see their dying brother Kol. They say their goodbyes while Kol dies in Rebekah's lap. In They All Asked For You, In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, Elijah and Klaus decide to become anchors to get Rebekah's soul back from deep inside Eva. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, They had no interaction. But Elijah and Rebekah refused to undagger Klaus, even after finding out that Klaus is innocent, that he did not kill Aiden. Dahlia used her magic to bring his consciousness into her mind as she tries to form an alliance with her nephew, Klaus, she gives him a glimpse into her past to make him understand things from her point of view, Dahlia also points out that he has been abandoned by his half-siblings, indirectly stating that well she was the one who killed Aiden and framed him for the crime, she did not force Elijah and Rebekah to betray Klaus, unknown to Elijah and Rebekah, Dahlia used her magic to un-dagger Klaus, he turns against Elijah and Rebekah, because he daggered him and allowed Hayley to try to take Hope away from Klaus, as well as the fact that Rebekah did nothing to stop Elijah from daggering Klaus, and did nothing to stop Hayley from trying to take Hope away from him which makes Rebekah just as guilty as Elijah. In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, Both Elijah and Rebekah are furious with Klaus for his actions and for ruining their plan to take down Dahlia once and for all - especially upon discovering that he had the Crescent Curse reactivated - condemning Hayley to the body of a beast (wolf). Elijah and Rebekah later learn (off-screen) from Camille that the witch Dahlia loves the most, is not Freya, but her sister Esther, their mother and while Elijah is greatly reluctant to help Klaus in any way, Elijah soon realizes that he must set his personal feelings aside and has no choice but to render his assistance if there was to be any success in orchestrating Dahlia's downfall. When Klaus comes face-to-face with Elijah and Rebekah tensions quickly rise. When Rebekah remarks that Klaus manipulates everyone around him - he is unfazed by what she says. Klaus calls his half-siblings out and falsely states that if Elijah and Rebekah had listened to him - he would not have had to force his half-brother and half-sister to be pawns in his plan. Ignoring the fact that Klaus's original plan would not have worked because he did not know they needed Esther's blood until after he got daggered. He further states the following; "We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war" to which Elijah counters by highlighting what Klaus did to Gia and Hayley. Klaus refers to them as collateral damage - much to Elijah's rage. At this point it is clear that their relationship is estranged and neither considers the other an ally. After Dahlia is defeated once and for all - Klaus celebrates the victory with Rebekah. She plans to leave New Orleans in order to find a way to bring back Kol - but not before pointing out Elijah's absence and that Hayley is cursed to be in her wolf form except during a full moon - and although Klaus is hurt by what Rebekah says, he brushes his feelings aside. Klaus refuses to feel guilt and remorse for what he did to Elijah and Hayley, as Hayley had tried to take his daughter away from him. And Elijah assisted her. His relationship with Rebekah is also strained - due to Rebekah's inaction - that she did nothing to stop Elijah from daggering him and did nothing to stop Hayley from trying to take Hope away from him. And Klaus nearly costing her the chance to be mortal and forced her to sabotage Davina. Elijah arrives at the celebration at a later time but from their brief acknowledgement and limited interaction with one another in the face of their recent triumph - it is evident that neither Elijah nor Klaus feels any inclination to mend the fragments of their torn relationship. They both want nothing to do with each other for different reasons; Klaus for constantly driving his family away and Elijah for daggering him and allowing Hayley in an attempt to keep him from his daughter. |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, In You Hung the Moon, In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, In A Walk on the Wild Side, In The Axeman's Letter, In Beautiful Mistake, in an attempt to resurrect Kol, Rebekah gets taken by members of the Strix, two of which were turned by Aurora who kill the other Strix members then who hijack the kidnapping on Aurora's instructions. In Out of the Easy, it is revealed to Klaus and Elijah that Aurora dropped Rebekah's body in the ocean to "keep her safe" In The Other Girl in New Orleans, In Savior, |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In The Feast of All Sinners, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol each take a piece of Inadu's spirit, in order to save Hope. Although aware that their pact, Always and Forever, will end and they will never be able to see each other again, they go through with the plan. After Inadu's spirit is split, the three depart, never to be with one another again. Unable to honor his promise to Klaus, to let him go, Elijah asks for the assistance of Marcel and Vincent to compel away the memories of his family, which they do. Leaving Elijah free to lead a new life, free of his promise of always and forever. Klaus later visits Elijah, sometime in the future, however, Elijah does not recognize him. |-|Season Five= In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, Quotes Trivia * Of all the Original Vampires, Elijah and Rebekah are closest to Klaus. * Although Elijah and Rebekah show their love for their half-brother, Klaus constantly threatens them with the daggers. * Klaus has had bad and good moments with both his half-sister and half-brother over the centuries. * Although Rebekah and Klaus are also close with Kol, they are closer with Elijah. Their brother Finn seemed distant from all his siblings, having a closer bond with their mother. * Both half-brothers are against Rebekah taking the cure. * They have a pact between them, to stick together "always and forever". ** The first episode of season one of The Originals was named after the pact. ** They have stuck to this pact for over 1,000 years. * To save Klaus from their father Rebekah tried to kill Mikael but was stopped by Elijah. * From childhood, Rebekah was very close to Klaus. * In Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's Blade to save Rebekah. * In the episode Farewell to Storyville, however, he failed to protect Rebekah from Klaus, as the latter stab him with Papa Tunde's blade in retaliation for the pain he caused him, although Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but Elijah is powerless to stop Klaus, who exiled her from New Orleans permanently, as he indirectly threatens to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. * In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus gives his daughter, Hope, to Rebekah to keep her safe. ** Klaus tells Rebekah that despite their differences there is nobody he would trust more than her with his daughters life. * Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah celebrate Hope's first Christmas Bonfire together in Mikaelson Safe House in Arkansas along with Hayley. * Neither Klaus nor Elijah were willing to leave Rebekah in Eva Sinclair's body without control. * In Ashes to Ashes,Vincent Griffith once said that whatever happens, 'you can always trust a Mikaelson to back another Mikaelson'. Meaning that whatever happens, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah will always have each others back whatever it comes to. * Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah reunite for the Christmas Celebration in Savior. * Rebekah asks Elijah to dagger her to take control of the prophecy and also asks him not to tell Klaus so that he can be happy for once. Gallery The Vampire Diaries Normal 001x005.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-14.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png tumblr_lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg tumblr_luin9ycXKG1qdq1llo1_500.png Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Tumblr lu8w30WxUz1r2ugr0o1 500.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg Rebekahandklaus2.png Tvd0419hd-0261KlausElijah-Rebekah.jpg The Originals nibekjah.png Storyville06.jpg Storyville04.jpg VD43ShotOriginals1820jhjrd--1023903550097924229.jpg a2c135479566cc26e1bfcc5475e86dca.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_2380KlausRebekahElijah.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-131-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO413-003-Rebekah-Freya~Vincent-Elijah-Klaus.png TO508-025-Klaus-Freya-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO508-107-Klaus-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO511-110-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah.png TO511-113-Rebekah-Klaus-Elijah-Davina-Marcel.png Videos Flashback Scene 8 Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah (The Vampire Diaries S03E08 Oridinary People) Klaus Cries, Leaves Rebekah and Elijah behind & takes Hayley The Originals 2x16 Klaus breaks Freya's neck References See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Help Needed